Elliot Nightray
Elliot Nightray (エリオット ナイトレイ, Eriotto Naitorei) was the last remaining legitimate Nightray heir. Elliot is also the famed Nightray Assassin, The Head Hunter, though unintentionally. History Past As a young child, Elliot was rather close to his elder brothers and sister. Being the youngest of the five Nightray children, he was often told to stay away from Vincent and Gilbert because the other Nightray children did not accept the two as their brothers. Elliot did not really know the reasons behind the hatred his older siblings felt for the other two, and so often he questioned why he was told to be careful around them. Elliot was the only Nightray child that seemed at ease with Vincent and Gilbert at a young age. Claude and Ernest, Elliot's two elder brothers, took Elliot to Sablier to find him a Valet. Eliot picked Leo, who rejected him at first, but after a few visits to The House of Fianna and some bonding through similar intrests such as music. Elliot had given Leo a song he had written named "Statice", ''which was originally intended to be Duchess Nightray's birthday present. Leo finally agreed to become Elliot's Valet. Duke Nightray was concerned about Leo being Elliot's Valet after the announcement. While in Sablier only a few weeks later, Elliot and Leo heard news of four Orphans who had travelled into The Pit, against Sister Fiona's wishes. Elliot decided that he could not just sit and wait for Pandora's help, and so he and Eliot set out to find the lost Orphans. Two of the Orphans were found along the way, they had been impaled and Leo ran ahead when he saw an Orphan named Helen who explained that another Orphan named John had started acting strange before he killed the other two Orphans. Elliot, now seeing John with the chain, Humpty Dumpty, to whom he attracted. Elliot charges towards the chain and it thinks that Elliot is coming to attack Leo, the descendant of Glen Baskerville, who Humpty Dumpty is sworn to protect. Humpty Dumpty impales and fatally wounds Elliot, and Glen's soul tells Leo through his body to make Elliot contract illegally with Humpty Dumpty, though it would not heal the wounds, it would seal them, giving Elliot some time to live before being dragged into The Abyss. Leo did as directed and Elliot passed out after the contract was made, being carried back to The House of Fianna by Leo, with only Helen, as John had died somehow. This chain of events bought Duke Nightray's approval of Leo. In return for ''"Statice", Leo presented Elliot with a song he had composed, called "Lacie". The memory of Leo composing the song was altered by Humpty Dumpty though, making Elliot believe that he himself had written "Lacie". ''Around the same time, Gilbert had made a contract with the chain Raven, and even though Elliot had not had a chance at obtaining the chain, he decided that he would provide for the Nightray family in his own way. Soon afterwards, Elliot learned that his eldest brother, Fred, had been killed by The Head Hunter. One of Elliot's Uncles was also killed by the Head Hunter later on. The Head Hunter Elliot was directed by Claude and Ernest, to take Duchess Nightray and leave the mansion as the brothers took care of The Head Hunter. When they thought Elliot was out of ear shot, Ernest began talking about how they had planned to kill Gilbert and Vincent by mimicking The Head Hunter. Though Claude was reluctant by this point, as they had already tried to kill Gilbert and failed, but Ernest ensured him that it had to be done. The two made their way towards the guests as the mansion burned from the fire they had set. Before they had gone, Ernest states that Leo would die after Gilbert and Vincent so he and Claude could find Elliot a "proper servant". Unbeknownst to them, Elliot heard every word as he was just around the corner, and thanks to some manipulation from Humpty Dumpty, who saw Leo's life in danger and Elliot in pain by his brothers's words, Elliot caught up to his brothers and fatally wounded them. He also slaughtered all of the mansion's guests and had Humpty Dumpty decapitate Claude and Ernest, before returning to Vanessa and Duchess Nightray so they could escape the burning mansion. Latowidge Oz, had come to visit Ada at school, but he hears Elliot and Leo playing ''"Lacie", and follows them to the library, where Eliot and Oz have an arguement about the "Holy Knight" series, which coincidentally all three of them are fans of. This argument carried on until Ada's arrival, Elliot, knowing she was a Vessalius, yelled at her and she ran off, only to be chased by Oz. Elliot later finds Ada, who had been knocked out by Lotti, and her cats alone in a hallway. The cats were pawing at the wall, and with Leo's help, Elliot managed to open the passageway and follow it down to where the Baskervilles were keeping Oz captive. Elliot fights and distracts Fang and the Baskervilles while Leo shoots Lotti in the arm. Elliot, Leo and Oz escape while Fang and Doug rush to Lotti's side. Lotti uses her chain, Leon, to catch up to the trio. Oz and Elliot fight Leon and Fang for a short time before Jack Vessalius comes forward and banishes Leon and, after a short discussion, The Baskervilles. After finding their way out, Oz reunites with Gil and Alice, though Elliot discovers that Oz is a Vessalius and he and Leo leave. Sablier Elliot and Leo had travelled to Sablier to visit the House of Fianna, where Duke Nightray was staying at the time. After two Orphans get into some trouble outside the Orphanage, Elliot and Leo meet up with Oz, Alice and Gil once again. They all go back into the House of Fianna, where they discuss their motives in Sablier, which Elliot follows with questions to Oz about Head Hunting, Gil quickly dismisses that Oz has anything to do with it and Oz, Alice and Gil end up leaving shortly afterward again. Elliot learns that they had travelled into The Pit, so he and Leo travel into The Pit themselves to try and find them. People mutated by the powers of The Abyss begin to appear, Elliot is surprised that Leo has pulled a gun on him. Elliot finds out that Lotti and Zwei are there with them and that Zwei is using Doldum to control Leo. Lotti comes behind Elliot and wraps a small rope around his neck. Before any damage could be done though, Break appears and dispatches both Baskervilles quickly, letting Elliot and Leo escape. The two make their way to Oz, who was delirious since his meeting with Glen Baskerville. Oz had dispatched all the mutants with B-Rabbit's scythe, but when he becomes more aware of his surroundings and Elliot and Leo's presence, he explains that he has tried his hardest not to kill any of them. Alice and Gil appear shortly afterward, but so does Zai Vessalius. Zai was appearently sent by Duke Nightray to retrieve Elliot and Leo, but Elliot refuses saying how he should be there to retrieve his son instead. When Zai says he could care less to what happens to him, Elliot gets mad and yells at him, Leo then stops Elliot and allows Zai to leave, though Gilbert does chase after Zai. When Gil and Break reunite with Oz, Alice, Leo and Elliot, they start to head back to Sablier, but on the way, there's a devastating earthquake caused by the breaking of the First Seal of Glen Baskerville. Second coming of Age Ceremony Elliot attends Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony with Leo and Vanessa, even though Leo claims to be sick. When Elliot goes to see Leo he stops and hides behind a near by tree as Leo was talking to Isla Yura. Elliot later corners Leo and demands that he tells Eliot what he was doing with Isla Yura, though in response, Leo lashes out some anger and the two begin to yell at each other and Leo even starts to throw chairs and a small table at Elliot before the two of them set off. While Oz goes after Leo, Gilbert goes to talk to Elliot. The conversation started out awkwardly, but Elliot eventually started telling of how he met Leo in the first place and how Leo's true personality is. Later in the night, a maid discovers the body of a headless Pandora member, an event that happens only seconds before the main event in the grand ballroom. Elliot watches with all the guests as two members of Yura's Cult lead two Orphans into the ballroom and decapitate one of the servers. Chaos ensues, and Elliot starts searching for Leo on the second level of Yura's estate, he's followed by Vanessa and her Valet, Hans. Vanessa was very frightened, not of losing her own life, but infact she was afraid of losing Elliot. Elliot manages to comfort her, though he says that he wants to kill the Head Hunter for what they had done to their family and that he needs to find Leo. He also states that Duchess Nightray's birthday was in the following week and that to honour the deaths of their brothers, they would make it more special than ever. Vanessa, Elliot and Hans all move towards the stairs leading to the first floor, though Elliot blacks out. Hans continues downstairs and is beheaded by an Orphan, while Vanessa goes to help Elliot. Leo appears, telling Vanessa of Hans' death, though she thought that Leo was in league with the murderers and so she pushes him down the stairs when he approaches her. She blames Leo for everything that's happened to their family and threatens to kill him if he comes close to Elliot. This sets off Humpty Dumpty as it believes that Leo's in danger. Leo leaves to buy Vanessa and Elliot time to escape, and Vanessa realizes her mistake, though too late as she turns to find Elliot, who has Humpty Dumpty decapitate her. Humpty Dumpty warped this memory to keep it from Elliot. Elliot wakes from his trance, only to find his sister's head falling and her corpse toppling down the stairs. In all the chaos, Break grabs Elliot and accuses him of being the Head Hunter. Break places Elliot in a hold, shown to him by Rufus Barma, and by using the power of Mad Hatter he can stop Humpty Dumpty's power. Break explains that he could sense the Head Hunter and Elliot was the only one around and that is why he accused him of being the Head Hunter. Break asks Gil, who had just arrived, to check for the Incuse of the Illegal Contractor on Elliot's chest, though Gil refuses and begins to argue with Break. A guest is beheaded on a balcony from the third floor just above the three of them and so Gil and Break chase after the one who just murdered the guest. Elliot, being left by himself, undoes his shirt and checks for the Incuse himself. The Incuse is there, but Humpty Dumpty warps Elliot's memory so he himself could not see it. Shortly afterward, Gil returns and he and Elliot are suddenly confronted by two Orphans and Humpty Dumpty. Gil raises his gun in defense and shoots, the bullet is bounced off of Humpty Dumpty's tongue and slammed into a wall as Elliot pulled Gil away. Though Gil is confused, Elliot explains that the contractors are only children. Echo and Vincent come in and knock out the two from behind, and using Yamane, Vincent puts them in a deep sleep so they won't be a threat. Echo explains about seeing Break go off to battle Fang and Lily, but Gil and Elliot team up with Echo and Vincent to first rescue Oz, Alice and Leo. Echo, Gil and Elliot do most of the killing when they get down to the chamber and face Yura's cult, Vincent sleepily stands by. They rescue Oz who explain Yura lead the rest of his Cult away to the Sealing Stone, and that he kidnapped both Alice and Leo for sacrifice. As Oz gives Gil 10 minutes to save Break, Elliot, Vincent and Echo stay with Oz, who explains that he is going to slaughter Yura when he gets the chance. Elliot, Oz, Vincent and Echo fight their way to the sealing stone where Elliot watches Yura's men take Leo away and Oz starts going insane over all that Yura had done to Alice. While Oz went to save Alice, Elliot fought his way to Leo, only to discover that his own mother was about to sacrifice him for the ceremony and she wanted him to join her. Elliot attempts to talk some sense into his mother, but to no avail, as she raises her knife to sacrifice Leo, Humpty Dumpty is triggered once again, due to Leo's life being threatened. Elliot unintentionally stabs Duchess Nightray with his sword, fatally wounding her. This leads to Elliot discovering that he is in fact the Head Hunter, like Break had said, as Humpty Dumpty appears and finishes Duchess Nightray off by decapitating her. Elliot once again checks for the Incuse, and finds it already complete 3/4 of its rotation. Elliot manages to break through all of Humpty Dumpty's warped memories, and uncovers all the truth that had previously been hidden from him. Though, as Contracting Humpty Dumpty sealed Eliot's fatal wounds and did not heal them, when Elliot uncovers the truth by rejecting Humpty Dumpty's power, the seal is broken and Elliot's wounds begin to gush fresh blood. Vincent appears shortly after Elliot lashes out at a concerned Leo. He remarks on how by rejecting Humpty Dumpty now that the seal has almost made a full revolution would result in the death of both the chain and the contractor. Vincent asks if Elliot would prefer it if he killed Elliot to put him out of his misery, or if he'd rather let Oz kill him by destroying all the remaining contractors. Elliot instead fully rejects and kills Humpty Dumpty, sacrificing his own life to stop Humpty Dumpty's power. He was still alive and was barely holding on to life. Vincent told him that he could have supported him if he had told him that he was the headhunter. Vincent thanked him for everything. He was the only one out of the family that cared and didn't stun them as they were growing up. Gil was able to live a happy life with a smile on his face. He was truly a noble soul to the end. Elliot began to speak, but he was only able to talk in a whisper. Vincent lean down to him and he was told of Elliot's true last words. Vincent will make sure that the person he was going to tell get the message. With that being said...Elliot died. Description Elliot has beige-colored hair and blue eyes. In his first appearance, he wore standard Latowidge uniform. He keeps a blade with his family crest in a violin case. Elliot is hotheaded, outspoken and always forces his opinions on everybody else. Ada, however, thinks he is a nice and dependable person deep down. Leo also stated that though "he is smart, yet he is still an idiot". He first meets Oz in the Latowidge library where they get into a fight over a character in the novel series "Holy Knight" (Elliot spoils the ending for Oz's favorite character, Edgar). He hated the Vessalius family. He also doesn't like Ada calling his name and despises how the Vessalius seem to get away with anything just because they were heroes 100 years ago. But after knowing more of Oz and his past, he decided to "judge everything with my own eyes". He now view things different from before, and accepts Oz's friendship. When Gilbert and Vincent first came to their household, Elliot was told to stay away from them for they were up to no good. With his previous personality, he tried to accept his brothers' wishes, but couldn't understand the reason; so he grew to accept them more each day, gaining respect for both of them. Though he seems to be greatly annoyed by Gilbert, in reality, he cares about him. Abilities and Powers *﻿Chain - Humpty Dumpty * Swordsmanship ''' *'Musical Instruments':' He can play musical instruments such as piano etc. Gallery ''Main Article: Eliot Nightray/Gallery﻿ Nightrays.jpg|Eliot with Claude, Ernest and Vanessa Eliot 2.jpg|Eliot impaled by Humpty Dumpty Claude.jpg|Eliot after fatally wounding Claude and Ernest Fang 2.jpg|Eliot fighting Fang at Latowidge Eliot 4.jpg|Elliot's Incuse Eliot 1.jpg|Elliot fatally wounds Duchess Nightray Humpty Dumpty 2.jpg|Eliot and his Chain Eliot 3.jpg|Elliot seconds before his death ﻿ Quotes *"You can keep walking, or turn back, or take a different road." *"Even without Raven's power, I will support this family in my own way!" *"If you die.. it will be all over!" (Talking about Ernest and Claude.) *"How could I have failed to see it was me?" *"How could I burden that brat with the weight of my life?" (Talking about Oz.) *"Humpty Dumpty, I reject you." *"All your 'self sacrifice' only pleases yourself! Have you ever saved anyone that way? All you want is protect yourself!" (To Oz.) *"I am Elliot Nightray and I won't let you take that away from me!" *"I'm sorry, Leo." (Elliot's last words) Chapter Appearences ﻿ Trivia * In an omake, it was shown that he likes cats and would play with Dinah and Snowdrop when no one's looking but due to his family being dog lovers, he couldn't admit it openly. * Elliot attends Latowidge Academy. Lewis Carroll's real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson * It is stated in Pandora Hearts Official Guide that Elliot has an admiration to Break and he wishes to duel with him someday. * As Elliot noted before his death, he was committing a self sacrifice, like Edgar in the House of Knight series, something that Elliot yelled at Oz for attempting to do. * His situation of when he sacrifices himself is somewhat similar as when Lacie was sacrified to the Abyss, with Glen, (Leo) mourning over his death. * He like Lacie are the ones that brought them out of their shells. It appears that Lacie was the one who found Glen and taught him to smile and thus Glen was grateful to her. Elliot was probably the only one who actually pays attention to Leo and he was one of the few people that Leo was glad to have much like how Lacie was to Glen. * He was the only one in the whole Nightray family that cared about Gil and Vincent. Vincent was grateful to him for doing so. * His brothers and sister nicknames him "Elly" which they often called him during the times that he was young and up to the day they died. * He cares about everyone even if he doesn't show it. Like with Oz, he hates him, but in reality he cares about him. * He was known as the Headunter untill Vincent Nightray revealled that he was the true Headhunter. Elliot was just another version of the Headhunter and he didn't mean to hurt anyone at all. He was turned into the illegal contractor of Humpty Dumpty so that he was to be able to live. Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Nightray Family Category:Latowidge Student Category:Pandora members Category:Contractors Category:Deceased Category:Characters